A contact center handles relatively large numbers of inbound calls, and/or outbound calls, preferably in a relatively efficient manner. Typically, a contact center has desired metrics associated with quality of service, such as caller wait time, queue length, transfers per agent, and the like. It is common for a user, such as a supervisor or operator, to utilize a contact center management console to monitor the real-time metrics associated with a call center. If the metrics are undesirable, the user may take a certain action, such as activating more agents.
It is increasingly common for employees to work while mobile, which facilitates multi-tasking and other business goals. Devices utilized by mobile employees are increasingly designed with a reduced form factor as a primary goal, to reduce weight, bulk, and in many cases, costs. End-user devices that display information, however, have a competing need to provide a display that is legible to a user with average eyesight, limiting how small a display on such a device can be. In some cases, the display becomes a gating factor of the overall size of the device. Wearable devices, such as a watch, that are intended to be worn on a specific part of a human body inherently have very limited space for a display.
It is not practical to provide to a relatively small mobile device utilized by a contact center supervisor the information and choices that are available on a contact center management console. Accordingly, it can be difficult for a contact center supervisor to be mobile while still being responsible for monitoring and ensuring that desired contact center metrics are maintained.